


McHanzo-a-Day Collection

by NothingSoSpecial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, First Fanfic in years, M/M, McHanzo Hell, One-a-Day Challenge, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSoSpecial/pseuds/NothingSoSpecial
Summary: A new McHanzo ficlet a day (or every few days... or week... or whenever my muse decides to wake me up at 2am...) to keep me up to speed in terms of working with my favorite Overwatch characters/pairings and my writing (and to get me used to using AO3 instead of Fanfiction.net)! The prompt could range anything from personal inspiration, a suggestion found on Tumblr/Pinterest/Facebook/whichever hole of the Internet I'm in that day, a vent-fic, or something shiny that catches my attention. Go ahead and suggest some even, if you're up to it! XD





	1. "A Drink to Share..."

**McHanzo-a-Day Collection**

**NothingSoSpecial**

**Title: "A Drink to Share..."**

**Rated: E.**

 

Like with a lot of things in Jesse McCree's life, it started with a drink - this one offered in the dead of night.

A nightmare that cumulated into a particularly nasty panic attack saw him wandering around the base in circles for what felt like hours before McCree finally found his way to the cliffside, as he often did; sitting with his legs over the side and staring down into the sea far below. It was dark and bitterly cold that night - the sky was covered in angry, dark clouds promising a vicious storm, and the gunslinger's thoughts darkened right along with them as he wrapped his serape tight around his shoulders in a huff, lighting a cigarillo and letting his thoughts wander as he took a long drag, grating his teeth hard against the hand-rolled tobacco.

"May I join you, Agent McCree?"

The voice was smooth as silk, calm but sudden nonetheless. McCree jumped, cursing and taking a lungful of smoke, nearly dropping his cigarillo and coughing as he turned around, only to find none other than Hanzo Shimada standing next to him, looking down and armed with a kitchen tray that held a white tea kettle, two small matching ceramic cups, a bottle of Saké - and Storm Bow nowhere in sight.

McCree hadn't even heard him approach. "The hell ya come from, Shimada?"

"I find that tea and a bit of Saké helps pass the night faster," Hanzo answered without looking at him, bending to set the tray down carefully between them before sitting down next to McCree himself in a single practiced, fluid motion, cross-legged and clearly intent on ignoring the question while McCree just stared at him, stunned, “I will pour you some.”

Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada weren't exactly close. In fact, McCree had broken the archer's nose roughly ten seconds after they were introduced less than two months ago - and while for some reason Hanzo never retaliated, Genji certainly had, giving McCree a black eye right after Hanzo had disappeared, only refraining from doing worse because of Zenyatta’s quick intervention. After that, they danced around each other carefully; rarely interacting other than during missions, and even then only when absolutely necessary. The others had yet to really warm up to him either; the archer's prickly, austere nature certainly doing little to help matters and ultimately causing him to end up by himself most of the time - much to his younger brother's disappointment.

But Hanzo was here with him now, all that seemingly forgotten; offering him not just company and a drink, but a gentle, reassuring smile that McCree had never seen before and warm, amber eyes that held no anger, no suspicion; not even mild annoyance at being out here in the cold wearing nothing but jeans and a t-shirt to check on someone who probably didn't want him there in the first place - just concern... and something else that even the gunslinger's many years in Blackwatch couldn't nail down for sure.

"Thank ya kindly, then," McCree finally gave in, quietly, as Hanzo reached between them to take the kettle.

"You are welcome," Hanzo answered, just as quietly, concentrating on pouring the tea and a bit of Saké evenly between their cups, "This is black tea. I added some honey earlier, but combined with the Saké, it might still be bitter - especially if you've never had it?"

"It's fine," McCree assured him, still taken aback, and the archer's smile broadened, clearly pleased by that answer for some reason as he handed one of the cups to the gunslinger, "Thank ya again, I suppose."

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the night, not even after both cups and the bottle of Saké were long empty, or when thunder started to crash in the distance and lightning bathed the entire base in bright white azure. They sat there in complete, comfortable silence, just them, for a long time. Finally, though, in some unspoken agreement between honey gold and amber eyes, McCree and Hanzo got up and made their way back inside, just as the storm truly rolled, and went their separate ways.

A few hours later, after trying (and failing yet again) to stay in his room and get some real sleep, as the storm continued raging and the other agents rose and began milling to the kitchen to make their breakfasts, McCree found Hanzo already there, and, with a pot of coffee, two mugs and a tray of sweet, strawberry pastries he once saw Hanzo eating, sat down and offered them to him.

Hanzo still had that beautiful smile on his face and that odd in his bright, amber eyes as McCree poured their drinks that time.

**N._.s._.S**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updated & replaced 4/5/2018.


	2. "Passing Notes"

**McHanzo-A-Day Collection**

**NothingSoSpecial**

**Title: "Passing Notes."**

**Rated: T.**

 

The first time they ended up sleeping together, they were both blackout drunk. Not the most auspicious start to any relationship, much less a romantic one – but that’s how it went. In fact, Jesse McCree was almost fully certain when he woke up alone the next morning that it had all been some kind of dream; brought on by bad whisky and an overactive imagination (and maybe just the right amount of lonliness and an unrequited crush) and couldn’t be convinced otherwise until he found a note in Hanzo Shimada’s neat, calligraphic script on his kitchen table with a warm pot of strong, black coffee and two small aspirin.

 _See you soon._  
_\- H. S._

McCree kept that note; folded and tucked it into his pocket right there, for weeks – though he would never admit to being so sentimental. He never did remember that night; at least nothing aside from bits and pieces put together by the tell-tale marks or, if he were particularly lucky, a flash of his new lover’s bright, uncharacteristically mischievous amber eyes and the memory of his hands, light and impossibly gentle, clenched underneath his own.

Every time McCree thought about that night he thought about that note, tucked safely away in his pocket until the day it wasn’t. He’d still think back on it, even after he and Hanzo had been married for years and together for longer, and realize that was when their relationship had truly started – not with the drinking, not with the sex, but with that simple little note that promised something even better.

McCree doesn’t know if Hanzo even remembers the note himself, and never asked – but every so often, over a cup of sake late at night when sleep failed him and his demons came out to plague him as they so often did, McCree would wake up in the middle of the night to catch his husband at the kitchen table, twirling a pen ‘round and ‘round with long, dexterous fingers, a small, faraway smile on his face, and wonder that, just maybe, he did.

**N._.s._.S**


	3. "First Impressions."

**McHanzo-a-Day Collection**

**NothingSoSpecial**

**Title: "First Impressions."**

**Rated: T.**

 

Whether it be that...

a) HE didn't trust THEM  
b) He knew THEY didn't trust HIM  
c) He knew THEY didn't like HIM  
d) HE didn't like THEM  
Or, most likely,  
e) All of the above (+ he was a prick)

... Hanzo Shimada sure as hell didn't rank high on anyone's list of friends when he first arrived at Overwatch - especially McCree's.

Knowing Hanzo was responsible for Genji's would-be death, and then after finding and reading all about the assassin's vicious exploits before and even after he left the Yakuza and the rest of the Shimada Clan behind for good, McCree could not bring himself to give him a chance - no matter how much Genji begged him. He couldn't abide a man who would murder his own brother in cold blood; much less a coward who wouldn't so much as admit it.

And it certainly didn't help that Hanzo wasn't exactly friendly at first, either.

While he didn't deliberately cause trouble, the constantly impassive, disapproving look on the former Yakuza boss' face and his haughty tone told volumes. Not a word came out of his mouth that wasn't bitter or insulting (or some combination of the two) and it grated on McCree's nerves right from the start.

"He's always been like this," Genji reminded him, again and again, "Don't let it get to you. Give him time."

"He's a fuckin' _prick."_

"You're not wrong," The younger Shimada had agreed instantly, gently, "But be nice to him, Jesse. For me. Please."

So, for his best friend's sake, McCree tried. As much as he disliked Hanzo, he volunteered to work and run ops with him whenever they were both available - he couldn't pass up a perfectly reasonable excuse to watch him after all, and it spared his fellow Overwatch agents the man's abrupt, no-nonsense self, which in and of itself made it worth it.

... And as it turned out, Hanzo was every bit as good as Genji described - agile, resolute, and honest-to-God merciless. He dominated in every assignment they were given; his devastating attacks and flawless precision rivalring McCree's and leveling any playing field; instrumental in giving Overwatch the edge it desperately needed against Talon - and later, against the Yakuza. Hanzo gave _that_ information freely, much to even Genji's surprise; handing over his own personal database full of incredibly valuable intel on the massive, illusive criminal organization the night he arrived at the Watchpoint without having to be asked first, and if he knew how much it helped he never once brought it up.

"The information will help Overwatch," Is all Hanzo ever said, "That is enough motive for me."

McCree didn't know what to make of that, or the elder Shimada's behavior, in the next few months. The man was either abrasive and hyper-focused on whatever task he was working on at the moment... or quiet, hypervigilant - and there never was any in-between. It reminded him of Reyes in a way, back in Blackwatch's glory days, and that was probably what unnerved the gunslinger the most, if not the man himself.

McCree was curious, then, about as much as the other agents at that point, and it ultimately lead him to talk. He was a talkative man to begin with, especially over a few shots of whiskey, and found that Hanzo was surprisingly content listener. He listened to McCree's stories of Blackwatch with rapt attention over his own cup of sake, and sometimes McCree wrung a few laughs out of him - genuine laughter that he found himself unable to forget for some reason; real ringing, adorable snorting sounds that the former assassin usually failed miserably to cover behind a fist.

But the man had his bad days, too, days - days that made McCree want to shoot him where he stood in sheer frustration or in a fit of seething rage. And he wasn't the only one. There were arguments that ended in shouting matches that shook the whole of Gibraltar when even Genji's seemingly boundless well of patience for his elder brother waned at times, ending with harsh Japanese or, once, in a violent clash of green and blue that only ended without real violence thanks to Zenyatta's quick intervention.

Then, most alarmingly, there were the times - the days, weeks, up to a month or two at a time - where Hanzo would up and vanish off the face of the earth. During these times, McCree was sure not even the devil himself could raise the man. And then Hanzo would return, sometimes in the dead of night before with no one having any idea he was even back, like he hadn't been gone in the first place.

"Where the hell is he?" McCree demanded, once, after Hanzo returned from a particularly long absence, again without even a word before nor after.

"... It is the Clan." Genji finally admitted, after a long, heavy pause, "The Yakuza."

"He left, didn' he?"

"Yes, he did leave," McCree would never forget the terrible sadness that clouded the younger Shimada brother's badly scarred, pale face as he spoke, or the genuine, painful concern that flickered through his normally leveled, soft voice, "But just as much as he hunts them, they hunt him."

**N._.s._.S**


	4. "Trust."

**McHanzo-A-Day Collection**  
**NothingSoSpecial**

 **Title: "Trust."**  
**Rated: T.**

 

When he first started working with Overwatch, Hanzo Shimada was distant. He only appeared in Hanamura at first, stepping in just as Talon or the Yakuza looked to overwhelm them, and then vanishing just as quickly as he'd come; the only evidence that he'd been there at all being the usually-massive pile of bodies left in his wake. Of course, someone eventually noticed that if Genji happened to be with the group, in and out of Hanamura, then the chances of seeing his elder brother went up to almost 100%; a fact they took full advantage of when it came to asking the reclusive assassin to join their ranks for real. But even as patient and respectful as he was with these "negotiations," Hanzo was firm and quick to disengage when he apparently didn't feel like putting up with them anymore. His bright, impassive amber eyes spoke more than Hanzo himself in those difficult first few weeks, and not even his brother could - or _would_ \- challenge him if he suddenly turned his back and walked away.

"Give him time," Genji always said, time and time again, whenever someone - usually McCree - impatiently demanded why they should waste time on a man who obviously wasn't interested in their friendship, "A hostile animal will never learn to trust if you do not give it time and reason to."

Of course, only Zenyatta took him seriously... until they ended up being true.

It happened slowly, over the course of the next few weeks, then months following Genji's unadvised trip to Hanamura on the anniversary of his own would-have-been demise. At first, Hanzo simply joined them on more assignments. Then, he began appearing in the after-briefings (as opposed to disappearing after he'd done what he'd come to do), especially when it came to dealings with the Yakuza; who were making a comeback all over the world at that point - where he would even take the lead in discussions along with Genji; becoming a source of incredibly valuable intel that served to finally give the entire team a leg up on the formerly elusive, but still massive criminal organization.

Then, he was just _there._ McCree would walk in on him talking with Winston or Jack; advising then on how to strike against the Yakuza without drawing their full ire and offering knowledge of his own safe houses or alerting them of potential allies all over the world with a score to settle against them. Then he'd be out on the shooting range training with Genji, or even joining his brother in his morning meditations with Zenyatta in the nature reserve. Other times, he could be found working on whatever other projects he had at the Watchpoint instead of just vanishing off the face of the Earth. His favorite place seemed to be an old couch in the rec room in the corner, almost out of sight, where he'd sit with his laptop and a pot of tea or - under Genji's watchful gaze - a gourd of sake; once even offering McCree some after overhearing the gunslinger loudly complaining about a lack of a good drink to go with his last cigarillo.

"This is...?" He began, looking from the archer to the gourd suspiciously, "... _Sake,_ right?"

"Do not tell me you've never had the pleasure, Agent McCree," Hanzo answered, actually looking up from his laptop with an expression on his face that McCree interpreted as equal parts amusement and good-natured, pretend horror, "Please allow me to rectify that."

"Why, that's mighty kind of ya, Shimada," McCree accepted instantly, surprised at the unexpected friendly gesture, watching as Hanzo took the clean glass he was handed a moment later without hesitation and pouring a generous measure from the gourd in a single fluid motion, "It's Jesse, by the way. Ain't no one's called me 'Agent McCree' since the Blackwatch days."

"... Jesse," Hanzo tested the name quietly under his breath, as if getting used to it, before handing the filled glass back to McCree with a shy smile that slowly lit up the man's normally sharp, stoic features and gentled sharp amber eyes, _"Kanpai,_ Jesse."

McCree supposed that was when their friendship actually started - though he could never be sure.

**N._.s._.S**


	5. "Heart to Heart" (Genji/McCree)

**McHanzo-A-Day Collection**

**NothingSoSpecial**

**Title: "Heart-to-Heart" (Genji/McCree)**

**Rating: T.**

 

Genji found McCree in the nature reserve, back against a tree and on his phone, holo-keyboard out - but not actually doing anything with it, just flicking aimlessly through whatever was on the screen; clearly intent on looking busy... but not actually busy. Upon hearing the cyborg approach, the gunslinger looked up, face quickly brightening in a quick, warm smile.

"Well, howdy there," He boomed, sitting up at once, voice raising in delight, "Fancy seein' ya out here! When did ya get back?"

"Not long ago - but please, that can wait," Genji answered, putting a hand up to stop McCree from bolting to his feet, "May I join you?"

"O' course," McCree settled back against the tree and tossed his phone to his side, still relaxed but curious now - it wasn't often Genji sought anyone but his master after returning from an assignment. He waited politely as the younger Shimada brother sat down next to him, shoulder-to-shoulder, delicately laying his katanas on the ground (hopefully meaning that the cowboy was, in fact, not about to get skewered), as a thoughtful, uncharacteristic frown graced the man's sharp, badly scarred features, "Why that face? What's up?"

"There is something I'd like to speak to you about..." Genji began, sounding uncertain in a way that immediately caught McCree's attention, looking away and pausing a moment before continuing, "Jesse, you are my dearest friend, and I-"

"- Hey!" Jesse interrupted, surprised, concern cropping up now in place of just plain old curiosity, looking over at the other man with raised, thick dark brows, "Wait a sec now, don't be like that. What is it?"

Genji's brows furrowed, knowing he'd been caught, and he fell silent, frown deepening in obvious concern.

"Aw, come on," McCree prodded, gently, dropping his voice so the other man knew he was serious now, "Out with it, Shimada. What's up with the 'dearest friend' stuff? Ya only pull that when you think shit's about to the fan."

Genji stared right back at him, clearly unfazed at meeting the cowboy's deadpan stare like he would have been back in Blackwatch - just one of many changes McCree had noted in his friend since his explosive debut almost a year ago. His amber eyes exactly matched his elder brother's, slightly lighter, less haunted, but still so impossibly knowing, and McCree wondered why he never noticed before Genji's next words shoved him squarely back into reality.

"Is there something going on between you and Hanzo?"

"- What?"

Whatever McCree thought this was about, it sure as hell wasn't that. His dark brows shot up almost comically and the look on his face paled and then heated up at an alarming rate before he looked away quickly, flattening his back against the tree again and tugging down on his hat.

"Don't got any idea what ya'll on about," He grumbled, uselessly, knowing the cat was already out of the bag and running, "Go an' ask 'im."

"I did," Genji was smirking now, amber eyes winking in clear delight as McCree tugged his hat further down, "He about jumped a foot in the air, too. Judging by _your_ reaction, however, I clearly should have asked you first."

"Damn busybody - why'd ya bother askin' if ya'll already knew?" McCree grumbled, eying the younger Shimada suspiciously as he stretched out on the ground next to him, twin katanas untouched less than a foot away, thankfully still less than intent on using them, "... What did Hanzo say?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Genji retorted, snorting when the cowboy glared down at him, "Relax already, will you? He said that it was none of my business, but he'd sic Soba and Udon on me if I dared spread it around."

"Sounds like 'im," McCree chuckled, shoulders finally relaxing a bit as it became clear this was simply a conversation (and not the interrogation he'd clearly been expecting), "And this is the part where you tell me that if I hurt 'im ya kill me?"

"No. I trust you, Jesse," Genji replied, instantly, "And I daresay my brother is more than capable of taking care of himself."

"But?" McCree didn't miss the considering frown that tugged on the corners of the ninja's mischievous little smile as he finished.

"... If you hurt him, count on me kicking your ass after he's done with you."

"Thought so," That got a good laugh out of them both, "... But don't worry, Gen. Don't plan on it."

"It's that serious, huh?" From where he sat, out of the corner of his eye, McCree watched Genji make a face, but then suddenly grin, "Do me a favor, and don't rough him up too badly - or could it be the other way around?"

"Shut up," McCree rolled his eyes, "How'd ya even find out anyway? Last I checked, Han wasn't too keen on tellin' no one."

"My brother is a terrible liar, that's how," Genji smirked up at him, "Also, next time you stay the night in anyone else's, make sure to not leave your clothing somewhere it can be easily discovered."

McCree groaned, much to Genji's apparent delight, "Are ya fuckin' shitting me?"

"Nope. And I always knew you were a briefs kind of man." Genji winked at him.

"... Shut up."

**N._.s._.S**


	6. "Kiss Like Lightning" (Part 1)

**McHanzo-A-Day-Collection**  
**NothingSoSpecial**

**Title:** "Kiss Like Lightning (Part I)."  
**Rating:** T.

 

The Shimada dragons were always an awesome sight to behold, in and out of battle. When McCree first saw Genji's, it took him nearly an hour (and one mild panic attack) to stop staring - coupled with a few sharp blows from the younger Shimada, who didn't take too kindly to anyone's gaze lingering on him back then. This went doubly so for his dragon; whom he and Reyes secretly named _"Ramen"_ after spotting the smaller, snake-like version of the normally massive beast curled around a bowl of the stuff abandoned at Genji's side. The cyborg was asleep that time (God knew what he would have done to them otherwise, hearing them argue between _"Ramen"_ and _"Spaghetti"),_ and the dragon would growl and bear its fangs whenever someone dared approach.

_"Sure is a cute little thing though,"_ McCree had said to Reyes, watching the brilliant, neon-green serpent curl around the bowl and peek curiously into it, _"Don't ya think?"_

_"It's got three-inch long fangs, Jesse,"_ Reyes answered, without even looking up from his phone, _"And that's just when it's fun-sized."_

  
McCree had grinned at him. _"Think Genji will let me pet it?"_

That, at least, won him a smirk. _"In your dreams, kid."_

McCree had chanced asking Genji about the dragon, as calmly as he could, later. Genji had stared at him for a minute, completely impassive, then told him that the dragon was a _"she,"_ not an _"it,"_ and in no certain terms exactly what the cowboy could do with his curiosity.

Of course, when McCree finally got to touch the dragon himself, not too long after that conversation believe it or not, he was honest-to-God unprepared for the experience. It wasn't planned - the gunslinger was never about to chance getting bit by Ramen, fun-sized or not, even as semi-suicidal as he was in his Blackwatch days - but with Genji bleeding out and the damn thing blocking his way, screeching at him and making the ground underneath his feet shake with the strength of it (and Reyes too far behind to stop him), McCree had no choice: he'd extended his hand (the real one, not the metal one), much like one would when meeting a dog for the first time and fully expecting to be bit. Instead, Ramen had regarded him in surprise and then, in full view of its master, allowed McCree to touch her.

To this day, McCree remembered what happened when flesh connected with translucent neon green. It was like touching lightning incarnate, the otherworldly energy shooting up through his fingertips, his very veins, and then right through him, the force of the raw power alone throwing him back a few steps before Ramen suddenly pacified and disapeared into thin air - for reasons that McCree had never dared ask - letting him pass. He'd saved Genji's life that day, and both man and beast were his friends going forward.

But Ramen was nothing, when compared to McCree's introduction to its siblings.

Nothing about Hanzo Shimada was ordinary - McCree knew that from the moment they met, and was head-over-heels for the archer before he knew it - though he never imagined it would, could, be anything more than a few drunken nights. Despite the man's regal, self-imposed solitary nature, he was still reasonably friendly around McCree and the other agents the longer he worked with Overwatch (at least when he wanted to be), but as his friendship with the gunslinger progressed and finally lingered dangerously between "lover" and "something else" for months, the dragons began appearing more and more often - or at least, one of them did.

It was a well-known fact by now that Hanzo harbored not one, but two dragons. When he had learned of Ramen's nickname - much to Genji's amusement - he allowed McCree to name his own, for simplicity's sake. The names McCree chose were _"Soba"_ for the girl, and _"Udon"_ for the boy; both in line with Reyes' theme. Soba came into the physical world often outside of battle, and was surprisingly friendly; like to chase beams of light and generally get into mischief around the Watchpoint (much to her master's bemusement), while Udon almost never appeared other than to fight. He was aggressive toward everyone, even Hanzo, and it seemed to take an extraordinary amount of willpower on his part to keep the Spirit semi-tame when he did emerge. When Udon did materialize outside of battle, he fought often with either Soba or his master, and during these times Hanzo wouldn't let anyone, even Genji, near him, for fear of the beast's reaction.

"Has it always been like this?" McCree asked Genji after a particularly bad episode saw Hanzo locked up inside his room for days; the too-familiar angry Japanese, objects being thrown around, and occasional bouts of literal thunder and lightning all muted by the safeguards put up against the walls at the elder Shimada's considerable personal expense - "just in case." Genji was stationed outside his brother's bedroom, as he usually did when it got like this; Ramen visible and curled around his shoulders like a neon-green translucent snake.

"... No," Genji answered, softly, after a long, contemplative moment, "As far as I know, he only ever had one dragon in the Clan."

"They have minds of their own, you know," The cyborg went on, when McCree didn't answer, almost speaking to himself as the cowboy leaned against the other side of the door to listen, keeping his guard up as silence again reigned on the other side, "Ramen, Soba, Udon. It is not unheard of for them to rebel against their binds. It is one of the reasons why our training in the Clan was so intense even before we came of age. It takes a lifetime of control to tame just the one - I cannot imagine what it takes for two."

McCree signed and rubbed his eyes. "What about that, though? Why does he have two?"

"Zenyatta believes they are a single being; one dragon split in two. I am inclined to agree with him in this, as my brother had only one years ago," Genji's voice turned serious as he looked the cowboy in the eye, "Indeed; there are two sides of him now. The side still loyal to the Shimada, and now the man he wishes to become - the one worthy of my forgiveness... and also perhaps of you."

McCree couldn't look at him for the rest of the day.

**N._.s._.S**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names "Ramen," "Soba," and "Udon," have been used throughout the fandom when referring to the Shimada Dragons, and lieu of having to make up my own, I love the idea and decided to use it myself. Hope that's okay. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as: Noshepardwithouthawke, on Fanfiction.net/Pinterest as NothingSoSpecial, or on Twitter as Re_Shepard-Hawke. I'd love to hear from y'all! XD


End file.
